


Sugar Rush

by neko_kirin3104



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut, cock-docking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_kirin3104/pseuds/neko_kirin3104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s never been any question as to who dominates this relationship. But sometimes, when Jun least expects it, Sho manages to pull a fast one on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Rush

 

  
His lover always tastes different in the morning. Then again, it might just be him being _dramatic_ again, always over-thinking things. Like the other man was any different. 

He’s sure, though, that it’s not the hard candy they have been swapping between their mouths for the past minute, its sweet minty flavor just barely able to mask their morning breaths.

It also has very little to do with the liquid soap his lover has already lathered on himself a few minutes before the grating sounds of the shower forced Jun out of bed, sleepily shedding the pajama set he did not even remember putting on last night as he shuffled to the bathroom by mere practiced instinct, his eyes half-closed.

He cannot remember where he got the candy from, can never be sure if he’s the one who popped it into the game, or it’s been in his lover’s mouth all along. He can, however, remember feeling irritated by the loud singing knelling through the open door, quickly noting the Chiharu Matsuyama song he’s heard from Leader’s player dozens of times, and instantly feeling an unpleasant twitch in a tiny corner of his heart.

He remembers grabbing his lover from behind, flinging the stiff, wet body around by the shoulders and clamping his mouth over the startled man’s shrilly yelps of “ _Bikkuri shita!_ ”

He remembers pushing his lover away from the shower head and onto a side wall when he began to suffocate from the torrent of water hitting his face, noting with amusement (and a slight chill) how their ideas of ‘hot’ and ‘cold’ seem to differ by a couple of degrees more than the last time.

And yet, it’s always the same routine each morning. He keeps coming here the moment he wakes up and hears the sound of water splashing against tiles and skin, an otherwise soothing sound gaudily infused with this man’s off-key renditions of whatever song is stuck in his head at the moment.

He cannot decide whether the man is trying to be funny, is purposefully being a loud dick to wake him up, or it’s just that the shower water and the tiles in this place can really do funny things to Sho Sakurai’s voice.

At the very least, the sexy noises still sound the same, as far as Jun is concerned.

As though reading his mind, the older man obligingly grunts into his mouth, the rather familiar sound resonating all the way to the tip of Jun’s engorged cock, already snug and twitching in his lover’s wet and warm grip.

He hisses, his head instinctively reeling back from the minty kiss, the worn-out candy falling in disgrace to the floor. He braced his palms against the wall, his shoulders hunching forward, his head bending low as the mind-blowing sensations begin to buzz underneath his skin, raising goosebumps along the way.

Sho’s fingers are just as contrasting as his personality. Nimbly massaging one moment or savagely grappling the next, depending on what the prickly man’s in the mood to do. Right now, he is just clumsily pumping, drawing out irritated whimpers from Jun’s lips with each exasperatingly slow uptwist and downstroke.

It does frustrate Jun sometimes, how overbearing this man can be at foreplay, always trying to find something to control even when they both know which _end_ he’s going to end up in (or down, on all fours) eventually.

Jun has learned through all their years together to just let his lover do whatever he wants, for as long as he wants. Letting go of his own trifling need to dominate in the few moments it usually takes for Sho Sakurai to satisfy his persistent illusions of ever topping _anybody_.

He has lost count of how many times he’s had to step back, away from himself, to accommodate this man’s rather egotistical whims. He’s buckled under it quite a number of times, too, causing cold rifts between them that they could hardly cover up in public. Not even in front of the other members, who are either genuinely clueless or apathetic enough to just let them be.

They would take turns approaching the other first, apologizing for whatever, regardless of who pissed off who. There have been some pretty serious ego-clashes in there, too, when they would completely lose hope of ever reconciling their differences and actually attempt to move on, only to find each other’s crashed and needy selves jumping back into each others’ pants, or cars, or sheets—

A guttural moan escapes Jun’s throat, fireworks flashing in tiny bursts behind his eyes as his forehead fell against his lover’s collar bone. Sho’s hand keeps kneading his shaft, moving his foreskin up and down his length, in slow, torturous, almost _thoughtful_ strokes. Like an unsure virgin trying to figure out what to do from here.

But Sho Sakurai’s hardly a virgin. His prudish acts are all a lie.

Even during that first time they kissed as barely legal juniors in one of the shower stalls at Tokyo Dome, this man-boy had known what he was doing, what they were supposed to do. They were both sober then, had absolutely no excuse to be sucking at each other’s faces, but abandoned all sense and inhibitions anyway just because Jun had let it slip that he liked his senpai _a lot_ , and his senpai had wasted no time at all taking him at his word.

Jun’s breath hitches in his throat, almost choking him, as Sho pulls on his foreskin, rubbing them together between his fingers over Jun’s already weeping head. His ears filled with the sound of his frenzied heartbeats, vibrating through his blood, almost completely blocking out the sounds of water splashing against the tiles.

“Look at me,” Sho hisses beside his ear, his free hand already hooking under Jun’s chin. “Look at me, Jun, _baby_.”

“Don’t call me that... _fuck_!” His fingers curl around his blissful distress, pale knuckles pressing harder against the tiles as his lover rubs his thumb on the underside of his glans, almost literally turning his knees into mush. He instantly forgets how much he hates the cocky way this man talks to him during sex, or just that the man is even talking during sex, to begin with.

He refuses to look, gripping Sho’s wrist tightly and pulling his lover’s hand away from his face in what would be his first and final act of dominance for the day, as he barely keeps himself from punching the chuckles out of the smug man’s face.

His already delirious mind filters out his lover’s grating voice, his undoubtedly lame analogies that Jun has heard more times than he’s willing to admit.

Barely able to hold himself together, and just a few wrong breaths away from coming all over Sho’s hands, Jun tries to refocus his splintered senses on what his lover is doing—to his cock, to his own cock, to—

“Shit!” he wheezes, his whole face burning to the edge of his ears as Sho presses the tips of their cocks together.

Knowing from experience what’s about to come, Jun instinctively bucks away, his frantic ego telling him this is not how it’s supposed to be. But Sho’s hand quickly circled around his back, grabbing a handful of his butt cheek to keep him in place. The older man skillfully maneuvers the fingers of his other hand to hold both his and Jun’s cocks steady, using the traction from his palm to help roll Jun’s foreskin over their melded heads and halfway down his own shaft. He deftly adjusts his grip to where their cocks meet and starts thrusting, grinning like the sneaky asshole that he is to Jun’s face.

Jun loses his resolve to protest against this unexpected move for control the moment he feels Sho’s cock moving against his own. Because, dammit, it feels good! And fuck this! Sho Sakurai’s ass will just have to deal with the consequences later!

Sho lets go of his butt the moment the older man feels his resolve melting. He uses this hand to hold Jun’s cock in place and amps up his thrusting. Over and over, until Jun completely gives in and starts bucking his hips into the white-hot sensations of their heads bumping, brushing.

Faster and faster until Jun can practically feel his heart bursting through his chest, making him grunt through each choking beat.

Wilder and wilder still, until his skin begins to tremble with the mind-numbing heat of the impending orgasm writhing and coiling fiercely in his gut.

On and on and _on_ until they pulled back at the exact same time, gasping and groaning as they milk their own cocks to the very last spurt of cum.

Jun’s knees begin to buckle under him as he crashes back from his staggering release. He willingly leans into his lover’s embrace, spent and panting for dear life. His mind begins to reason this is all because he’s only had three hours of sleep the previous night, even as Sho reaches out for his hand, presses it close to his mouth and begins sensuously lapping at his cum.

He stops thinking altogether at the sight and feel of his lover’s tongue brushing along his fingers and every corner in between, licking up and swallowing every drop of him, while staring into his eyes with a look that quietly reassures him of his _undisputed_ role in this relationship.

And it suddenly strikes Jun how far they have come from those curious teenagers in the shower stalls, barely able to muffle out their indecent noises as they tried out various ways to please each other, discovering a few tricks on their own along the way.

It also strikes him how far he’s still willing to go from here, how many more times he’ll gladly gag, tie, and lock his own ego away just to keep this frustratingly proud man by his side, because it’s not like he’s any better, anyway.

Sho Sakurai has already moved back under the shower, lathering himself again with his cloyingly sweet liquid soap, and picking up on that annoying song with renewed gusto.

And Jun is left standing there, in a corner, his gaze slipping from his lover’s perky butt to the discarded candy on the floor, wiggling and buckling on the drain with each slosh of water.

Right then and there, his still slightly bruised ego comes to a decision—

_Hell, maybe it_ is _the candy after all._

#

**Author's Note:**

> written for [je-prompts](http://je-prompts.livejournal.com) for the prompt _cards_


End file.
